bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soberano
Outline Is a ancient race of beings that have extraordinary powers. They were said to live eons ago and have the power to create life though there were extreme consequences for using their powers too often. Many said that their blood was what gave them their awesome powers (this has not been proven yet). They were described as Angels or even gods and people prayed to them and erected temples in their honor. Even though they are immortals and considered to be godly, they grew power hungry as time pass by, and their Kingdom got divided, wars started, after some years, finally, the Soberano has fallen. Zelman, a former Knight, tried to conduct a research about creating artificial Soberanos. Blood of Soberano The blood of Soberano are considered to be a very valuable item, this blood can heal any wounds of any spiritual being. But it could also be a very destructive weapon that Soberanos could use. While drinking their blood can heal wounds, it will also cause the one who drank to undergo into a battle hunger state. It is also the key to a Soberano's immortality. This should be noted, that when a mortal drank the blood of a Soberano, he/she will rapidly age till he/she turn to dust. Their blood also absorbs Kido and most Spiritual-based attacks, like Cero. Once absorbed, they could use that technique anytime. While considered to be very powerful, its only known weakness is another Soberano's blood, which can destroy a Soberano completely. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' While a Soberano is still capable of dying it takes extremes circumstances for them to die such as removal of their soul or being destroyed by another Soberano's blood being inside them. The secret to their immortality is their blood which protects the soul of the Soberano. When they "die", their blood regenerates the body and fixes it. When they live again, they will have a different appearance from before. Zelman and Gray Valdez are living proofs. The reason why there are less than a handful of Soberano in the present is that they killed each other, a Soberano can only be destroyed by another. * Tajo de Sangre (lit. Blood Slash): A powerful crimson colored attack made of the user's own blood. It look's similar to Kisuke Uraharra's Shikai attack. It has been shown to be extremley potent as Vampiro used it to kill Blanca NuVera. *'Protector de Sangre' (lit. Blood Shield): Similar to Tajo de Sangre this attack is made of the user's blood. It seems to be able highly potent attacks that would normally severley damage the target if not blocked. *'Solapa' (lit. Flaps): This is the Soberano's version of Shunpo, and Sonido. Their movement dosen't actually make a flapping noise but the named it due to the flapping of an angel's wings; at least according to the Espada Leader. *'Angel Vista' (lit. Angel Sight): Divine sight, this allows a Soberano to view a large area without actually being there. When the energy that comes from the ability is reflected on a crystal ball it is maganified and allows the user even greater view. So far only the Espada Leader has this move. *'Resistance to Kido:' Their race are known to be resistant to Kido, their blood absorbs it. Zanpakuto The Zanpakuto of a Soberano acts like a normal Shinigami Zanpakuto, the only thing unique about their swords is that the blades have no souls in them. Another thing is when a Soberano "dies", and "lives" again, he will gain a new sword. Members of Species * Espada Leader * Vampiro * Remulet Rygraden * Mizuki Rygraden Los Caballero de Sangre *Claud Vieyera *Khan *Lucius Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Race